HeartlessQueen
by Zeyphur213
Summary: In the year 2016, an 'experiment' named Ninjao is created by Max to be his girlfriend throughout highschool, but events lead her into an even deeper meaning, leaving her angry and confused. What is her real purpose for bring here? What's her true fate?
1. Chapter 1: Ninjao: the Origin

**Hello, everyone. Allow me to inroduce you to one of my first fanfics ever made. This one is based off alot of details of Kingdom Hearts, as you all will know. However, seeing as this story is pretty old, you might notice some rather corny lines in the first few chapters, but I did some serious revising not too long ago to make the most important parts more detailed and more easy for you ot understand. In my old version it "skipped" alot. Like I said, any advice on how to make the first few chapters sound any better, please let me know after you're done. All my friends begged me to put this up because it was a good story, and now I did. I know you're tired of hearing me talk now, so go ahead and read the story. Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 1: Ninjao: The Origin

By

Zeyphur213

"Is the experiment ready, Johnson?" said Dr. Max as he watched the "experiment" floating in the liquidated tube.

"It's almost done, sir," said the assistant scientist, who was only 14. Max was 13.

"Just a few more adjustments and…done!" concluded Dr. Max. The files and & descriptions came out in a formatted version of the "Experiment." It displayed:

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: NINJAO WANNIKANS

Born: 2016

Personality: Has a cheerful attitude towards her friends. Only has a dark/angry personality towards those she hates or whom her creator hates.

Age: 14

Default/main weapons: Ninja shuriken, katanas, dark-based weapons, kunai knives, and many others.

Abilities: Stealthy & Silent Kill

Experiment: Succeeded!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What now?" asked Johnson.

"First we have to get her dressed, of course." replied Max. Johnson gasped with joy. However, Max punched him hard in the face.

"Pervert…" murmured Max. First off, they gave her some casual clothing to put on. She simply put them on as she was asked. They were a choker, short-sleeved shirt with a black jacket, blue, ripped pants with chains attached to them, a kimono obi, a type of sash that Japanese women wore around their waist when they wore kimonos, and short, black boots to top it off.

"That's…real nice…" said Max, blushing a little.

"Next we have the weapons," said Johnson.

"Of course…right…" said Max, who was still looking at her, drooling.

"It's a good thing you're allowed to bring weapons, so long as they're just for a fashion statement or to defend yourself, and not for killing folks.

"Ninjao won't do something as crazy as that, will you, Ninjao?" said Max in a soft voice.

"No…I won't," replied Ninjao.

"You sure you gave her emotions?" said Johnson, concerned.

"We'll worry about that later, Johnson," said Max rather impatiently.

"Ok, on to the weapons!!!" said Max.

The weapons that were equipped to her were 3 kunai knives, strapped to the side of her pants & a katana, which was put in a sword case strapped to her back.

"Wow…now she looks hot," said Max dreamingly.

"And you thought I was a pervert," said Johnson under his breath.

"What was that?!?" shouted Max.

"He said, 'And you thought I was the pervert' Max," replied Ninjao.

"SNITCH!!!" shouted Johnson. Ninjao showed no emotion. Really pissed off, max leaped on Johnson and pulverized him. Still, Ninjao showed no emotion. After about 3 minutes of punching and kicking, Max finally sighed happily as he said,

"Well, let's take this baby out for a test drive!"

It was the first day of school. All the boys dropped open their mouths, lovestruck, as Max and his girlfriend, Ninjao (Max specially designed Ninjao to be his girlfriend until they married.) walked by to first period with her. All the guys couldn't stop looking at her, even those WITH girlfriends already. Some of them sneaked into the girl's locker room and stuffed tons of love notes in her locker, but she turned them all down in one day, saying only these 4 words: "I only love Max."

"You got that right," said Max, as they both started making out in public, making the other boys extremely jealous.

When Ninjao followed Max home, they both went inside, still making out, at least until they went to bed…

Anyway, Max found out that his girlfriend, Ninjao, only said to him, "I love you, Max," and to others, "I only love Max."

"I guess Johnson was right. You DO need some emotion," concluded Max (It was so obvious, wasn't it?). He took her into the computer room, where there was a huge machine and large computer screen.

"Okay, Ninjao. I need you to go and put that metal headband on for just a second. I need to do something to you for a second," explained Max.

"Yes, of course," replied Ninjao. She did as she was told and put it on. Max was talking to himself, turning the dials and settings to what he needed in order to create her emotions.

"One notch turn here, a dial turn here and…" Max pushed a red button near his hand, and the headband Ninjao wore shocked her, knocking her out.

"She should wake up in the morning," said Max.

"Good night, Ninjao." said Max softly as he turned off the light.

Morning, 6:48 A.M. Ninjao just woke up and smelled something delicious.

"Mmm…what's that nice smell?" said Ninjao, really curious. She tip-toed down the stairs in her striped black-and-white socks and saw Max making breakfast just for her.

"Wow, Max. You did this all for me?" said Ninjao, very surprised.

"Yup! All for you!" said Max happily. Ninjao, feeling very content for what he did for her, hugged him as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks honey," said Ninjao very happily and softly.

"It's no biggie," said Max, blushing. _It seems like the emotion procedure worked like a charm, _thought Max, really glad about what he did for her. _But I think I overdid it…she's kinda acting a little like a wife to me…chuckle. I mean look at her…she's actually washing her hands and then sweeping the floors before she starts eating…yeah…I overdid it…but it only makes me more happy. _Max let a tear slide down his cheek.

"Are you ok, Max?" asked Ninjao, feeling worried.

"No, it's nothing…I'm just really surprised that you're doing all that. You don't have to…" said Max in a soft voice.

"But you made me breakfast and didn't bother to make yourself any at all! How can that not be rewarded?" replied Ninjao with a grin, also letting a tear ride across her cheek. Max was really joyful that he actually created such a girl.

"Thanks Ninjao…" said Max very softly as he hugged her from behind, his head on her shoulder. They both blushed a lot as Ninjao put her soft, warm hands on his, comforting them both. Actually, they BOTH were acting like a married couple…

As soon as they went to school, like yesterday, the boys stared her down, drooling, but since Ninjao had emotions now, she said to them,

"What're you guys looking at? Don't you guys have your own girlfriends to attend to?" She walked off with Max, laying on his shoulder and holding his arm with both her hands. A mere few seconds later, several girls tugged their guys by their ears as they dragged them away painfully and quickly.

Everything seemed almost perfect for Ninjao and Max, at least, until a classroom not to far from them exploded.

"Aaaah!!!" cried several students and a teacher, all running out the classroom.

"It's a monster!!!" It was time to put Ninjao to the REAL test!

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter for you! Hope you've enjoyed it so far! Don't worry, it'll get better if you read far enough. Anyway, I'm open for questions, comments, reviews...anything! 


	2. Chapter 2: Body of Lies

**Took me awhile to figure out how to put up new chapters, so now I got the next one up (sorry I'm still getting used to it). Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Body of Lies

The person who blew up the classroom wasn't a monster at all; it was the infamous Mako!

"Ahahahahaha!!!" laughed Mako evilly.

"I'll destroy this school like a bug!!!"

"Not if I can help it," said a voice. The person ran toward the scene. It was Ninjao, ninja of darkness! Of course, she was dressed as a school girl though.

"Ah, a pathetic excuse for an experiment," chuckled Mako. Ninjao gasped as she yelled at him,

"How the heck did you get your hands on info like that?!?"

"I have my sources…" said Mako. He held up a folder with the name "NINJAO WANNIKANS" on the tab.

"Does THIS ring a bell?" said Mako expectantly. Ninjao stood, her eyes widened as she screamed,

"Give that back!!! NOW!!!!!" She dashed towards Mako as fast as the speed of sound. Mako simply held the folder up, and she missed.

"Come on, 'Experiment.' Is that the best you got?" said Mako, feeling bored. He took out an Ion Rifle and started shooting. Luckily, Ninjao easily dodged them.

"Is that all you got, Mako?" taunted Ninjao. Angry, Mako took out an improved version of his Ion rifle, called the Titan Ion Rifle. It shot a lot faster, but still, Ninjao dodged them.

"Come on. I'm getting bored here!" yawned Ninjao.

"I'll show YOU bored," said Mako. He took out a stick with an orb on it. He then pushed a button on it, and the orb shot out a huge bolt of electricity, shocking Ninjao quite painfully.

"AAAAGGGHH!!!!!" screamed Ninjao, falling to the ground in pain.

"What's the matter? You couldn't dodge a simple lightning bolt?" chuckled Mako, seeming like he won already.

"Were in the hell did you get a shocker stick?" groaned Ninjao, still feeling hurt.

"I sort of got it from a foolish captain," laughed Mako sinisterly. "I know who created you…and I'll destroy him!!!" Ninjao couldn't raise a finger to stop him, still hurt on the ground.

"No, don't!!! He's my…" cried Ninjao, trying to stand up.

"…Creator?" Mako cut her off. She lay there in silence. "I doubt he made you for that."

"He did…" growled Ninjao, pushing herself back on her feet.

"Ha! And do you expect me to believe that?" said Mako, laughing like it was a crude joke.

"No, but if you don't, I'll PROVE to you that he loves me," said Ninjao in an angry but determined mood. She took out her katana and dashed at him with blazing speed, slashing him along the way. She slid then dashed back at him, slashing him again, about ten times actually. Mako fell down to the ground, very wounded with deep cuts. Ninjao was told by Max before not to kill people in school.

"Very...impressive 'Experiment,'" grunted Mako.

"Stop…CALLING ME THAT!!!" yelled Ninjao. She took her katana and stabbed the ground. Focusing all her might and energy, she caused an earthquake so powerful; the whole hallway split in two and destroyed the walls. Unfortunately, she missed.

"You've been given a special power, Ninjao…use it to the best of your ability…embrace it!!!" shouted Mako. He fled quickly, leaving the destroyed hallway.

Suddenly, Max just came from another hallway and saw Ninjao on her knees, holding herself.

"Ninjao, are you alright??? I was looking all over for you," said Max, concerned. She turned away from him, nearing tears.

"Ninjao…what's wrong?" She tried to ask him, but kept closing her mouth in fear.

"M-Max…what did you really make me for? Do you really love me?" stuttered Ninjao, trying not to cry. Max stood in silence.

"Do you or not?!?" yelled Ninjao in his face. He started to cry as he said,

"I...I……" Cleaqch!!! A dagger came out of nowhere and killed him before he could say anything else.

"MAX!!!!!!!" screamed Ninjao, crying hysterically. She tried to run to him, her legs temporarily paralyzed from the shocker stick. She fell, crying very desperately.

"M-Max…sob" Ninjao cried, using her last bit of strength to drag herself to him. When she finally got to him, it was too late. No pulse, no heartbeat, no warmth from him at all.

"Max…why'd you have to die right now?!?" said Ninjao very softly, but in a very heartbroken mood.

She put her head on his chest, crying herself to sleep. It didn't work. She cried for hours…

In the distance, evil was lurking outside.

"Is the man dead?" said the mysterious person's radio communicator.

"Yes…or should I say…teenager," replied the mystery person with an evil grin.

A few hours later, Ninjao's legs recovered from paralysis, so she went home, still crying. She cried for up to 5 hours before she fell asleep, still crying…but, very softly.

Later that night, she woke up, vowing to herself in her thoughts that she would kill the person responsible for Max's death.

"I swear…whoever did this will die!!!" said Ninjao in a dark mood. There was one thing left for her to do…

She went into the computer room where she was created, and went into the tube she was in. However, before she went in, she put the knobs & dials at a "special setting" and stepped into the empty tube. After about a few seconds, the tube shocked her body, but she took the pain this time.

There was only blackness in the tube.

"Somebody's gonna die today…" whispered Ninjao in a dark voice. Ninjao had set the controls for a DNA change, which Max only used for special purposes. Ninjao changed her DNA into DNDA (Deoxyribonucleicdarkacid), which can never be altered or changed, and since she's now genetically dark, light energy has become a grave weakness to her. This wasn't good for Ninjao…

* * *

Well, now Ninjao's dark on both the inside AND outside! So far so good, huh? This is where the "skips" in my head started when I first made this story, but I fixed those now, so don't worry. Everything will make perfect sense in the next chapter, not to mention it should get a little more interesting and exciting in some way(for probably the sophisticated types), but if you're looking for more action, you won't see it for awhile. I doubt there will be any questions after you read the next chapter, at least until you meet more characters and such. Anyway, I hope you like it so far and continue to read on, for there is ALOT more to read than you think! Like I said before, questions, comments, reviews...anything; I'll answer as best as I can! 


	3. Chapter 3: The Ninjao We Knew

**Hello, again! I'm back with the next Chapter 3 as I told you. This one is rather long, though, but I'm not gonna spoil it for those who wanna take the time to read the whole thing instead of me having to explain it to the ones who are too lazy(no offense). Anyway, I hope this will answer any questions you might have while you read. Oh and new characters will be introduced to you. By the way, this chapter is optional to read; you can skip to the next one, but I recommend reading this one if you wanna understand everything that happens next. And don't worry, it isn't dry and boring...at least, not all of it. There's some action, too. Anyway, I'll let you get to reading it now, so enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 3: The Ninjao We Knew

She went back to school, still feeling very depressed, yet so very angry and in a dark mood. The second all the boys looked at her was the second they stepped back, frightened, rather than lovestruck. Not one boy gave her anymore love letters; they could see the lust in her eyes that could even drive darkness away. If a boy tried to ask her what was wrong, she would usually grab them by the neck and throw them far across the halls. She no longer cared who saw her do whatever she did, bad or good.

She was darker than before. She killed 3 teachers, 84 students, and of course, the principal, leaving the school premises unattended. She quit school. She didn't care about it anymore. The crime(s) she committed put her at the top of the "Most Wanted" list as the most dangerous criminal; she killed the students, teachers, and principal…in no more than a minute. The RPO (Ryiie Police Organization) was storming all areas and districts, making sure she couldn't go anywhere, though it didn't work because of her stealth, though there was a time when they almost caught her. Several police had tranquilized her with almost 38 darts. She almost fell unconscious, giving them an opportunity to capture her, but in a desperate attempt, she used a smokescreen to make a quick escape. In the smoke, she had killed the entire police crew in that district with a simple attack----using only a very small amount of dark energy.

"These hand-me-downs aren't worth using my power over," she would often say.

Days later, she went back to the school, hoping that Max's body was still there. Fortunately, it was, but it was very dried out. He looked similar to an old man. Ninjao, however, fixed that. She used her powers----not her dark powers, but mysterious, unknown powers she never knew she had before.

"What? What is this???" she said, really curious about what was going on.

"Why am I using powers as light as this? I thought I was dark…" She let a tear drop as her special powers shut off, since Max's body was restored. However, her powers can't revive the souls of others, since they already usually leave their bodies in an instant. Feeling so hurt inside once again, she fell on her knees, and pounded the body in a desperate attempt to bring him back, despite the fact that she knew he was dead.

"Why'd you have to die, Max?!?!?" screamed Ninjao. She didn't cry.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE?!?!?!?!? Why…" she started crying softly, feeling heartbroken again. She put her head on his chest, crying the same as when he was killed. Her heart was forever broken----broken into a million pieces. She may have lost him, but no matter what, she still and always will love him. That's her sacred promise Max sealed within her. She lifted her face from his chest, still crying, but like before…very softly. She glanced at his face, and then caressed it with her soft, warm hands. She looked at him, her eyes not showing the same lust of darkness they were before; the beast was calm. _I still love you, Max…and I always will_, thought Ninjao peacefully. She neared his face, and then kissed him. She then felt so happy again, and no longer felt as angry as she was when they argued. She felt forgiving towards Max.

"Oh Max," she sighed, "If only you were still alive…" She laughed softly, blushing a lot as she thought to herself. Just then, the police detected her.

"Get that girl! She's tampering with the evidence! Tranq her!" yelled one of the policemen. However, one noticed that the body she was kneeling by was restored to it's original form.

"Sir, the body isn't dry like it was before!" said one of the policemen in curiosity.

"Who cares?!? Tranq her now!!!" yelled the policeman. Ninjao got up, not caring what the policemen were doing.

"I know you're watching me…Max…from up there…" whispered Ninjao, staring up at the ceiling. In mere seconds, she amazingly grew out black wings that automatically folded out. Numerous darts were fired, but an invisible force deflected them, smashing them into millions of pieces, blowing past her.

"YOU!" shouted Ninjao to the policeman who had noticed what she did with the body. "Thanks…for noticing." The policeman nodded, saying,

"N-No problem…" he said. Ninjao picked up Max's body and walked just a few feet until she was right below the window on the ceiling. She flew up, smashing the window in pieces.

"Who IS that girl?" said the same policeman. Again the policeman noticed something. He saw a letter on the ground. It said "For caring…" He picked it up as he started to read it. It said:

_Don't worry. I didn't hurt your family during my little onslaught. Actually, when I had encountered them, they had pleaded to leave them be and not kill them. I had felt a sudden feeling of kindness spring upon me and left quickly, leaving them alone. I'd figure I'd tell you that just in case you thought I killed them. Oh and…my name's Ninjao, in case you're wondering. Heh, I'm not such a bad person once you get to know me. __-Ninjao_

The policeman quickly, but quietly, folded the letter then placed in his pocket as he said almost silently,

"Thanks so much…Ninjao." The police captain had walked up to him as he asked,

"Any remains of the 'Experiment', private?"

"N-no sir," replied the policeman. "Only thing that's here is just broken glass & some blood."

"I see…" said the captain. He took out a small pipette as he placed it in the tiny pond of blood that was left from Ninjao and sampled some for the RGRF (Ryiie Governmental Research Facility).

"Maybe this small residue of blood from the experiment can help us figure out just what the heck she is," explained the captain. "Let's go, men." The police crew quickly followed, leaving the broken, shattered pieces of darts that couldn't even touch Ninjao.

"Ninjao, wherever you are…just stay outta trouble," said the policeman in his thoughts.

As soon as Ninjao flew back home, her wings disappeared into the wind as she swiftly ran inside Max's house. Once inside, she locked the door behind her and walked up in his room. Before she put him in his bed, she pulled the covers back, and placed him in the bed, then pulled the covers back up.

"sigh Max…why did you have to die so soon…" The same tears that had confronted her before came back at an even stronger force. She cried almost uncontrollably for almost the rest of the day. Eventually, in the dark of night, she stopped and took a deep breath before she was gonna say what she had to.

"Max, I know you won't forgive me for what I did to everyone and everything around me. Now, there are tons of assassins, bounty hunters, and plenty other kinds of people trying to capture me for the money, if not, kill me. I mean, almost everyone in the neighborhood is equipped with weaponry and what not. sigh I'm beginning to think what was I meant to exist for other than to be your girl. I need your help, Max…please…sob" Ninjao started crying, putting her face in his chest again.

"I DON'T WANNA BE ALONE!!!" She was hysterical once again, but then, something happened. A few seconds later, wings grew out of her back again, but they weren't the same wings she had before. One wing was white and had an eerie glow to it, symbolizing everything pure and holy. However, the other was black and torn, and was empowered in dark energy, symbolizing the powers and depths of the underworld and the world of the dark abyss. She stopped crying quickly, but was scared because she didn't know what was going on.

"Wh-What's…going on???" She was oblivious to everything that was going on. Her white wing started to glow very violently as her black wing was glowing black. Once they both got really bright, her body began to glow a very light blue color.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!?!?!?" Ninjao screamed, terrified of everything happening to her. All of a sudden, crystals began to come of the walls and ceilings as her wings glowed brighter and brighter.

"AAAIIIEEEHH!!!!!" screamed Ninjao, really scared. Next thing she knew, there was a very bright flash of light. When the light completely faded, there were bluish—white, crystalline icicles coming out of the ceilings, walls, furniture, and just about everything else…except Max's bed. Ninjao's eyes were hugely widened, her pupils as small as a green pea. She was almost scared to death; she almost died of fear.

"What…is…happening…to…me?" Ninjao had whispered. She was frozen in fear; she couldn't move.

"Max…what's going on? Please…tell me…"

"You are beginning to realize what your powers truly are…" said voice. Ninjao reluctantly looked back, still stunned by her fear.

"W-Who...are you?" whispered Ninjao faintly. Her hair covered her expression.

"I can help you, young one," replied the woman, holding out her hand. All of a sudden, she disappeared into the shadows of the misty hall. Ninjao hadn't realized it, but she had unleashed her most powerful attack: Holy Wrath. As soon she managed to walk out of the room with much hesitation, she saw the mysterious woman again, and she was hovering next to the door to the lab.

"Come, child," said the spirit again as she phased through the door. Starting To regain consciousness and control again, she slowly walked to the door and opened it. Since she has emotions now, technically, this is her first time in the lab with actually having a response to it.

"W—Where I was…born…why here?" said Ninjao, still scared and curious about everything going on. The woman then appeared inside the liquidated tube Ninjao was once in.

"To explain everything to you in private," said the mysterious woman. She raised her hand as the door was suddenly covered by a wall of magic energy.

"Any ordinary person who sees the door on the outside will not see it."

"Not like anyone else besides Max would come in here, anyway."

"That's not true," said the woman with a grin. "As a matter of fact, everything about darkness you think is bad isn't true. Let me tell you exactly how darkness is and how people and other things around us use it or is used."

"How can a thing such as darkness actually be helpful?"

"That's why I am going to tell you, dear," said the woman.

"Darkness is just another word for another kind of power we all do not understand as well as light. Most of us fear this power, so it was named dark. For many centuries, people have called this enigmatic power darkness because a lot of us think it will consume us, take control of us, and cause turmoil, destruction, and ultimate chaos."

"Ultimate…chaos?"

"Yes. Ultimate chaos is something all of us do not want to happen. The development of the atomic bomb has assisted and almost caused 'Ultimate Chaos.' A lot of times, we have just been lucky it hasn't occurred yet. Aside from that, darkness IS bad and destructive, however, but those who use it to save people, to help others, and to assist those in battle, are many good deeds you can do with darkness, not just to be evil. Do not fret, Ninjao, for the Holy Light has entrusted you with a special power. Whether the one known as Max, created you, or you were born of a family, you and every single person on the planet will have something unique that will help the world. Romu Kunzu, given the amazing ability to wield two katanas at once without any injuries and able to perform ultima without dying, used his power to save the planet Earth, and his heart was covered in darkness. Orkan Miwazawa, a gifted pilot with the ability to quickly build, combine, and create machines in mere minutes, if not, seconds. His heart was tempted by the dark, and he accepted. He too, saved the Earth alongside Romu, and again saved his hometown, Ryiie. Samuka Izawa, able to wield any kind of heavyblade or heavysword, regardless of strength or will, and able to adapt to any climatic change in the environment AND is able to perfectly mimic, or otherwise copy, the abilities of any or all types of people. He had the powers of both light and dark, yet nothing tragic or outrageous happened to his body OR his soul; he is 79 years of age now, and still fights to this very day. Samuka is almost like YOU, Ninjao."

"Someone…like me?" whispered Ninjao, her eyes slowly beginning to restore themselves back to their regular state.

"How…can there be someone like me?" stuttered Ninjao, beginning to cry. "I've sob I've done terrible things to anger people. How can ANYONE or ANYTHING be like ME?!? sob" She put her hands on her face as she started crying softly, feeling regret and sorrow well up in her heart.

"Hush, child. There is no need to cry. You two are…similar, but however, you didn't have to go through what he did. Samuka was kicked out of his loyal village, Humaku, and he was really infuriated with them. His rage had taken control of him one night, and killed almost half of all the civilians and the king of the village to show them he was no laughingstock. His people were a very, very vigilant race, but they only wielded lances, rapiers, and other lightweight, thin weapons. Unusually, he couldn't seem to either wield any of the two, or he didn't fight that well with them. He was constantly laughed at because of his failures with his village's weapons, but they had absolutely no idea that he had a gift. Do you know the legendary soldier, Cloud Strife?"

"Yes," replied Ninjao. "Yes I do. He is the one who single—handedly defeated Sephiroth, whom was the result of Cloud's darkness."

"And when he defeated him, his darkness left, and became impervious to all dark---type abilities and attacks. However, that was almost a century ago. He was probably the only other man who could wield and use heavy weapons so well like he did. Samuka was exactly like him when it comes to heavy blades and such, but unlike Cloud, he wasn't controlled by his rage and killed people in his own hometown he cared about. However, Cloud and Samuka had something in common that can't be denied; they both protected someone very near and dear to them. Cloud had protected a girl named Tifa, who loved him with all her heart, but Cloud wasn't aware of that. He protected her because she protected him and had taken care of him when he was ill with a disease that was known as geo—stigma. It was a very vile disease a lot of children seemed to catch. It barely affected adults. Cloud was affected because he was somehow connected to it. On the other hand, Samuka protected, with all his heart and life, a girl named Mialiko---Li. At first they were friends, but Mialiko---Li wasn't from his hometown, however. Samuka was the one who loved her. In a battle, Samuka had both did and said something for her that made her realize he loved her. She had told him she loved him too, and after a few years, they married." Ninjao sat down on her knees with her hands folded, now showing a sad expression.

"I have just one question…" Ninjao tried to hold back her tears.

"Anything, Ninjao."

"Why…sigh Why did Max have to…sniff die???"

There was a long pause between them.

"WHY?!?!?!?"

"I'm sorry, Ninjao. I'm afraid I don't have the answers you seek."

Ninjao let her head fall, her hair covering her expression as the spirit saw a few teardrops fall from her face.

"I see…" said Ninjao.

"Don't worry, child. You will join him soon enough…" whispered the woman.

"Huh?" said Ninjao, wondering what the spirit had said.

"Anyway, continue, um…" Ninjao was never told her name.

"You need not know my name."

"Ok."

"So…to continue…darkness isn't all that bad. All the people I mentioned either fought the darkness boldly and didn't go down without a fight, or they took the path of darkness and managed to teach everyone a lesson about it. You could do the same to repent for your sins. However, even with darkness, it can harm you if your will is not strong enough, and don't forget, the darkness is in control of itself and others, and brings others into it. he is the king of darkness, and you know what the Holy Light is."

"I understand all of this," said Ninjao with a very serious face.

"But…could you explain the paths I can take?"

"Of course! You haven't chosen a path yet. I will start with the Holy Light's path…the path of light. Although its power is weaker than darkness, it has a much more---MUCH more stronger will than darkness does. When you chose the path of light, you are pledging to be bound by light eternally and for all your life; you are pledging to follow what is right always and to uphold the powers and laws of light forever. And then, there's darkness. Darkness is an entity that is not to be trusted. It's an evil energy born inside hearts of hate and sorrow, and also people who are sneaky, evil, cunning, and dark. Even though darkness can be used for good, it can still hurt you; it can still hinder your life. Darkness can hurt, kill, or even consume you. Being consumed by darkness is a whole lot worse than death, because your soul cannot escape."

That part scared Ninjao a lot, almost as much as before.

"It's…that bad?" said Ninjao quietly with much fear in her voice.

"Yes, I'm afraid it is…" said the woman. Ninjao got up and thought about it with doubt, and at the same time desperation in her voice.

"How can I choose darkness if I already have dark powers?"

"That is only probable because Max gave you that power."

"I see…" Ninjao again thought for a while. Finally, she said with a deep breath the decision that would forever change her life,

"I will choose…THE PATH OF DARKNESS!!!" As soon as she said her decision, the spirit woman started bursting out blue lightning from within her as she turned red and black. She was now a man of anguish and destruction. The tube had filled with black liquid as he said,

"Well, well, well," said the demon, "What do we have here? A young little teenage girl wanting to be in our group?"

"Well, yes, you can say it that way," said Ninjao with much doubt in her voice, but she tried to disguise it.

"Just be warned: don't expect to get any sympathy or mercy from the king or I once you seal your fate & path," said the demon in an almost uncaring but serious voice. Ninjao nodded as the demon disappeared in the tube. His voice was echoed in the room as he said,

"Get inside the tube!" Ninjao reluctantly walked inside it. Once she did, the doors of the tube slammed shut.

"Once the process is complete, you will forever be bound to the darkness!!!" laughed the demon crazily. The tube suddenly became filled and engulfed in darkness and dark energy. All of a sudden, shocks of black lightning occurred inside the tube.

"AAAAIIIIEEE!!!!!!" screamed Ninjao in massive pain. Even though the darkness continued to harm her, she held back her tears as best as she could.

"Ugh….AHHH!!!!!" screamed Ninjao. The shocks got stronger as her eyes began to narrow. Then, Ninjao whispered with a faint moan of pain,

"I'm gonna die…aren't I?" Then, a few seconds later, the tube exploded due to the excessive power surge inside it. Ninjao fell out, gasping in desperation. She was still terrified of her almost arrived death while she was encased in the tube.

"It hurts…so much…make it stop…" said Ninjao quietly in colossal pain. She felt tortured rather than empowered with her wish.

"Like I said, don't expect any sympathy from me or anybody else!!!" said the demon, still laughing like a crazy hyena.

"You…you shouldn't have done that…you don't even care what would happen to me in that tube, did you?!?!?" screamed Ninjao, really furious with the small demon.

"Didn't you just hear me, little girl?!? I said don't expect ANY sympathy whatsoever." Even though Ninjao was riddled with deadly, hurt spots, she managed to pull herself up with any and all remaining strength she had left.

"I've…I've changed…my mind…" grunted Ninjao in pain. The demon laughed almost to the point of death as he reappeared in the broken tube.

"You heard the little lady before. Once you choose your path, you cannot turn back!" Ninjao showed a dark look on her face, and at the same time, determined.

"Doesn't mean I can't try!" She stood on her feet without fail, despite the fact that she was in massive pain and grief. She welled up all her energy, and all that appeared is darkness around her.

"What?" said Ninjao, really depressed. It seems that her path had been sealed for real. It wasn't a game. But then, Ninjao was shown a figment of her secret powers and sensed they were still there.

"My hidden powers…I totally forgot!" exclaimed Ninjao, really hopeful. "I still have them, so there's still hope!" she turned and stared straight at the demon, who saw her face as he started to sweat.

"The path I chose…is neither path! I chose darkness AND light!" The demon let out a huge gasp.

"You can't do that!!!" yelled the demon in a distorted voice as he began to disappear into the wind.

"Samuka did…so can I." Seconds later, the blue, mystery woman reappeared, showing a very wide grin.

"I…I don't know what to say," said the spirit, really happy about what she had done.

"What you can say…" said Ninjao with a smile that she had only appeared when she was with Max, "…Is that Samuka and I are even more in common than you think. Even though his life story a bit different than mine, I bet he even had problems with this part like I did; but I know ONE really good thing that Samuka and I have in common: We both chose a very challenging path that hinder and help us and bring unto us many great things as a result of our adventures and experiences." All of a sudden, a figure began to shape out in her hand---no…two hands.

"Whoa…" said Ninjao, really surprised about what was going on, but yet, so very excited. Once the form of the object had shaped out successfully, one of her weapons was a black, long, thin sword engulfed in darkness and packed with dark energy. The other took a bit longer to shape into a weapon, but once it did, the weapon in her other hand was a white weapon with a blue, uniquely striped weapon with a celestial design to it. It was glowing with pure energy and felt quite incredible to hold it for some reason.

"What in heaven's name are these?" said Ninjao, absolutely speechless about what had just happened.

"Those are…an extremely valuable set of weapons you have attained from the hearts of heaven and the realm of darkness," explained the spirit, still having the same bright smile as she's been having.

"The dark weapon you are holding…that is the heart of darkness; the source of all darkness, known as the weapon, 'Darkness of the Ultima.'"

"The…Darkness of the Ultima?" asked Ninjao, really curious.

"The Darkness of the Ultima…the most ever so powerful blade of darkness that can slice through any material, can consume a monster's soul and turn it into a heartless or a demon of shadows, and can even…kill angels with just a single touch."

"So I'm guessing YOU can't touch it then," said Ninjao.

"However, the other weapon you have…that is a weapon the Holy Light has entrusted to you…it knows you'll put it to good use. It is the legendary blade, Heaven's Heroic Protégé. That is probably the only weapon to ever exist in other times to help people. In the years of dragons and medieval times, it was given different names, such as Requiem, Excalibur, and plenty of other weapons claimed by righteous warriors and knights of the centuries. But, the swords YOU have now are the true form, the true name of those swords: Darkness of the Ultima and Heaven's Heroic Protégé." Ninjao held her blades high and mighty like she had the ultimate power, but then the blades seemed to get extremely heavy, and her hands almost immediately fell straight to the ground.

"What the??? Why did all of a sudden the swords just get extremely heavy on me?!?" said Ninjao, really curious and feeling a little bit of pain from the shocks of dark lightning she had occurred.

"There is but one weakness of the swords you carry, but most of the time, those swords' weaknesses depend on the user. For you, it seems you got too confident, and the swords gained weight from the large amount of ego and pride you had because of the power you hold."

"Oh I see then," said Ninjao, trying to focus and act serious.

"What you must do is have confidence in yourself, believe that you can accomplish anything, and to destroy and defeat those in your way. That will give you the strength to wield those two weapons with ease."

"Thanks for all the information you gave me. I will put it to good use and be sure to always do what is right." replied Ninjao with a grin.

"Yes. I'm sure you will, Ninjao. I'm sure you will." As the shield to the door vanished and Ninjao was beginning to walk back out, the spirit had been following her the whole time.

"How come you're following me?" asked Ninjao, really curious.

"If you need some help, I'd be happy to join," said the spirit in a happy voice.

"How can you help me if you're just a spirit???" said Ninjao.

"You fail to understand my powers, Ninjao. I can help you with your mind…" within a few seconds, the spirit went inside Ninjao's body then came out. Then, the spirit's body began to solidify, turning into a girl looking just like Ninjao, except with blond hair. "…And by your side." Ninjao was impressed but said with a grin,

"Yeah…I don't look good with blond hair…" Ninjao giggled softly, with the spirit also laughing along with her. Finally, after they stopped, the spirit said,

"Ninjao, to tell you the truth, I don't have a name for myself, so you can name me if you want…" said the spirit, blushing.

"Okay, then, I'll call you...Jinao," said Ninjao, smiling.

"That sounds like your name almost," said the newly named girl, Jinao.

"I decided to give you a name similar to mine, since we look like twins," said Ninjao with a wide grin, also blushing.

"Nicely put," said Jinao with a smile.

As they both exited the door, before they left, Ninjao turned around and looked at the door, thinking.

"What's wrong?" asked Jinao with a worried tone in her voice.

"This place was where I was born, and now it has also become a place where my life—changing decisions have been made. I have a feeling I'll return here someday, but for now, I must seal this door closed with a special power." Ninjao walked up to the door and took her swords out. Then, she held them up at the door as she stabbed them in. Amazingly, a magic symbol was placed in front of the door as a result. On the symbol was the symbol of Darkness on the left of the huge symbol and on the right was a symbol of light.

"Whoever passes must come with the blades of light and dark. The dark symbol will tear you apart and consume your soul, whereas the light symbol will tamper with your mind and make you faint, then have absolutely no recollection of anything that has happened to you in the house," Ninjao had chanted. Those exact words then were automatically imprinted on the center of the symbol.

"Nicely said, Ninjao," said Jinao. "That's a good way to defend something important to you."

"Thanks," said Ninjao. "No biggie." Just then, her swords began to glow brightly.

"What is it now?" said Ninjao, confused.

"You are learning your first attacks with those weapons," explained Jinao.

"Wow…interesting."

"Yes…yes it is."

Once they had finished up everything here, Ninjao quickly went upstairs to see Max one more time before she left on her journey.

"Max…" Ninjao began, "I've learned do much from so many people, especially you. I've learned how the mind of humans operates, and I've learned so many things about the way life is and the many different choices are made in this world, even for me. I've also learned how many different weapons the Holy Light and darkness has made, and what we've made. I don't know what to say after all I've learned this wonderful day." She leaned towards Max's face as she kissed him one last time.

"Always remember this, Max…I will always love you…I always will…" Just then, black liquid seeped through the bottom of the door and began to flood the room.

"What's going on?!?" said Ninjao, really scared. Both Ninjao and Jinao jumped on top of the bed, being careful not to hurt Max's body.

"What IS this, Jinao?!?" asked Ninjao, still in shock.

"I…I don't know…" said Jinao in confusion. Just then, silver monsters and black and purple demons arose from the black liquid. Ninjao held out her hands as her two blades appeared in her hands.

"WHAT ARE THESE THINGS?!?" said Ninjao.

"The silver creatures…those are Nobodies, and the other ones…they are called…Shadow Demons," said Jinao in a distraught voice. A Nobody hopped up at Ninjao as she slashed it to pieces. A Shadow had charged dark energy and shot it straight for Ninjao as she somehow instinctively anticipated its move and absorbed the attack into her Darkness of the Ultima sword. Still in her quick act instincts, she immediately threw it out of her blade back to the shadow that fired it, and destroyed it. Ninjao then went back to normal. But, right after she did, she had a very quick vision of a woman with a red eye with a black symbol around it, and a bluish—white eye with an even bigger symbol on it, except it was white. She had luscious, long, black hair with a few white streaks running down her hair as well. She had worn a dark set of clothing almost like Ninjao had on, but with much more armor and had a scorpion symbol all across her body, and her arms had black marks on them. Her chestplate had the shape of a uniquely-shaped heart on it.

"Wh-what was that???" whispered Ninjao. She whispered quiet enough for Jinao not to hear. Several nobodies leaped out at Ninjao as she slashed them all.

"When will they stop?!?" yelled Ninjao. Just then, her body had begun glowing with a dark color.

"Well, what do we have here?" said Ninjao with much curiosity. Her suit she had on had started to change. A ring of stars and dark energy spun around her as her clothes disappeared and were replaced with a set of dark clothing and her hair changed to the same long hair that was in her vision. She had grown two wings once again, only this time, they were both black and torn pretty badly. Aside from that, Ninjao had suddenly lost her train of thought, mind, body, and spirit as long as she was in this form. Her eyes had turned red as her voice changed into a woman's voice as she said,

"You are all pathetic…" The mysterious woman jumped into the black liquid, but she didn't sink; nothing happened. She no longer held her blade, the Heaven's Heroic Protégé. Instead, she had a duplicate of the Darkness of the Ultima to replace it, so now she had two of them.

"You shadows of the darkness shall bow down before me!!!" The woman held out her hands with the swords still in her hands as the swords became engulfed in darkness. Then, the two blades she carried looked like long katanas, except they were completely black with purple symbols engraved in them. One of them spelled out in ancient letters, "Masamune," while the other spelled out, "Murasame." Darkness again appeared on her blades, but only on the ends, shaping out and making the swords longer. She quickly attached the two swords together, combining to form a dual—blade sword now known as "Mursamane, the Sword of Void and Emptiness." With one stroke, she instantly annihilated all the nobodies and shadows. More came, but the fierce and vile look on her face drove both the nobodies and the shadows away. The liquid vanished with them, too.

"The name is Sasura…remember that…" said Sasura. Her wings then wrapped her, then Ninjao reappeared behind them. She almost immediately fell to the ground, really worn out because of the incredibly huge amount of energy used to bring out Sasura.

"Wh—what happened?" whispered Ninjao, really lightheaded from the battle.

"Your dark self had appeared…and it was what you would look like if you had taken the dark path only," explained Jinao.

"So what's my light form look like?" asked Ninjao with a sudden burst of excitement. "Did you see my light form?"

"All in due time, Ninjao…all in due time…" said Jinao with a smile on her face. All of a sudden, a huge nobody had begun to come out of the floor with bright red eyes.

"WHAT'S THAT?!?" said Ninjao.

"It's another nobody…but this one shows imposing strength than the others," said Jinao with an expectant look on her face.

"What is it they want?" said Ninjao. Jinao looked at Max's body then looked at the bed. The bed didn't have one single stain of that black liquid on it. Jinao held out one of her hands as a long, gloss and silver sword appeared in her hand.

"They must want Max's body!" said Jinao with much apprehension. "Obviously, Max's will and heart must be exceedingly strong for the nobodies and shadows to send something THIS strong!" Ninjao combined her darkness of the Ultima and Heaven's Heroic Protégé together to again form a two—bladed sword of light and darkness.

"Well, I know one thing…they are not stealing him away from me!!!" Just then, her light side of her duel—bladed sword began to glow, Heaven's Heroic Protégé.

"What in the world is going on THIS time???" said Ninjao, both curious and this time, quite impatient. Both she and the suit began to glow with intense brightness, then, her suit began to change. The light got brighter and brighter until her clothes changed again. This time, she wore lightweight, golden clothing and a modicum of gold armor. In place of her dark weapon was another Heaven's Heroic Protégé weapon. Then, all of sudden, her two blades began to float out of her hand as they both synched together. Then, the really exciting part happened. Next, the two blades began to lengthen as they transformed into a very unique lance shape. Once it finished, very bright engraved letterings displayed on the two, connected, newly—designed lances. One side displayed "Instrument of Light," and the other displayed "Light's Flute." Together they formed the weapon, "Voice of Light and Redemption!"

"Wow…I have never seen such a weapon of purity before," said Ninjao, really overwhelmed by the sight of the light sword. Jinao shed a few tears, since she has never seen a weapon of light quite like it.

"It's so beautiful…" said Jinao, full of joy and optimism. Ninjao hopped down on the black—induced floor, and the darkness simply shattered into the air. Ninjao noticed Jinao was still looking at the sword as Ninjao said,

"Are you gonna waste your time staring at my weapon or are you gonna fight?!"

"Yes! Yes, of course…" said Jinao, trying to take her attention off the weapon. Ninjao dealt a string of powerful combos at the large nobody as she kept dodging its slow attacks, while Jinao kept swinging her hefty sword at the Nobody, dealing very potential damage to it; on the other hand, Jinao was constantly attacked by the monster because the sword's weight made Jinao's movement sluggish. Eventually, they destroyed it.

"Alright!" shouted Ninjao in excitement. Jinao also cheered. But what they didn't know…is that a leftover figment of darkness from the Nobody they defeated…was crawling towards Max's body. That's when Ninjao sniffed more darkness around.

"Wait, Jinao. I still sense darkness in this room. But where?" said Ninjao with much curiosity. Jinao also sensed it, but didn't know where it was. But, by the time they saw it, it had just begun to cover Max's body up with darkness.

"MAX!!!" screamed Ninjao, really hysterical and yet so very exasperated. As a last resort, Jinao put out her hands in front of Max as her hands started to glow.

"I'm sorry I can't stay anymore, Ninjao." As soon as her hands reached their brightest, she chanted a spell then shouted,

Dark Purifier!!!" Her hands began sucking away all the darkness inside him and the one consuming him. However, the helpless little fragment of darkness began expand to make more of itself. Jinao couldn't keep it up forever. Eventually, Jinao absorbed so much dark energy that her appearance began to fade away, but she managed to destroy it all.

"What's happening to you?!?" said Ninjao, starting to cry.

"The darkness…it must've severely weakened me…I can't retain my form too long anymore. I might have to revert back to my prior state again or worse…" She began fading away then coming back and vice versa.

"Where will you be, then???" said Ninjao softly, letting a tear drop down her face.

"I don't know, but there's one place I will ALWAYS be in…your heart…' said Jinao. She gave a wide grin as she disappeared into thin air.

"JINAO!!!" screamed Ninjao. She fell on her knees as she started crying hysterically again. Just then, however, Jinao's voice was echoed in her mind…telepathically, of course.

"Ninjao, can you hear me???" said Jinao's voice. Ninjao tried to calm herself down as she said with a deep breath,

"Jinao sob is that you???" said Jinao in her mind to reply to her.

"Yes…yes it is…" said Jinao with a happy tone in her voice.

"How'd you come back?" asked Ninjao.

"I grabbed hold of your barely visible light, so now I still exist…just within you…" explained Jinao.

"Wow…I didn't think you'd actually find any in there…" said Ninjao. "I thought the DNA machine changed all my DNA into darkness…"

"Like I said before, your light is a gift from the good Holy Light…" said Jinao with a smile.

"Thanks…now I'll never lose you as long as I have light within me…" said Ninjao with a wide grin.

"That is very true, Ninjao…very true."

After the intricate and bothersome heartless and nobodies were did away with, Ninjao put her hands on Max's corpse and put a light symbol on it, with the help of Jinao, of course. After she finished, she gave Max one final goodbye kiss, then repeated her sacred promise,

"I still love you, Max, and I always will."

* * *

Now I say that's about as explanatory as it can get. Sorry for the long chapter, folks. In my original one, I only had the first few paragraphs at the top then "skipped" to Chapter 4. Trust me, you'll thank me when you think about how much better it is to know all of this than to skip this chapter and move on to Chapter 4. If you actually did that, you wouldn't understand about the next Chapter and a half. But to those who did read this chapter, that makes me glad that you did, and that you keep reading on. Oh and to the blondes out there, I'm not saying I hate you guys at all, so you can relax and put the blunt objects away. And one more thing. To the Final Fantasy fans, let me know what details of Cloud I got wrong, because I kind of borrowed his little Sephiroth story from The Kingdom Hearts version, you know, the second one, after you beat Sephiroth. Oh, and her weapons are Keyblades. Thought I should let you know that just in case. I think that's all for now. Next are the Q & A and reviews! 


End file.
